Sakura: Evil little girl
by Hotokichan
Summary: How did he end up tied up again? Oh yeah...cookies... rated T for languauge And in the first chapter it was SAsori and Zetsu
1. Three words: Evillittlegirl

"Remind me while we are doing this again?" Sighed the large blue man walking down the street caring like 10 boxes of cookies in each hand. And 3 on his head. "You know leader-sama said we needed more money for the gang. We're running out of food at HQ." (A.k.a Tobi's tree house/condo) "Aa." Kisame said nodding his head grudgingly. They soon reached the first house. The sign said: Haruno's. They didn't pay much attention and continued on to the house ringing the doorbell.

And they were greeted by the most precious little seven year old they had ever seen. She had long bubblegum pink hair tied in a cute low pony-tail that was swept over her shoulder by a strawberry scrunchie. And she was wearing a plain white gown that went to her knees, and she was wearing striped black and red thigh high socks. And she had the brightest, freshest, deepest green eyes they had ever seen.

She spoke. "Yes mister?" She said with a cute soft voice. They both stared at her cuteness. Itachi regained his senses first. He cleared his throat and said. "We're selling cookies. Would you like some?" He asked trying not to gape at her.

She nodded frantically. "Ok Mister!" She exclaimed as she scurried off to get what he hoped was money. They waited for about 5 minutes until she came back. The door blocking off half of her small body as she smiled sweetly.

Kisame gave a toothy grin and Itachi a fraction of a smile. But those looks of happiness and the feeling of fluffiness was exchanged when the little girl pulled out pistol. A pretty expensive one too. The look of cuteness was gone, and was replaced with a cold, stone, like expression.

"Ok here are my demands." She said coldly as she pointed the gun at their heads. "I want all your godamnned cookies." She said stalking closer. "And no one ends up with a bullet in their head. Am I clear?

Kisame was first to recover from the shock. "Whoa whoa hold on little gir-" He was cut off by his hiss of pain as the seven year old stomped on his foot. Hard. "Son of a bi-" "Cut the crap bitch." She said menacingly as she carried the cookies into her house.

Itachi took it as a chance to run. He wasn't going to take any chances. They could easily over power this child. But the guns don't lie. But before he could move more then a foot. The girl called out to him

"Oh no you don't, you might tell other cookie salesmen that I robbed you. Nope, your going to stay right here." She said point the gun at him and ushering them both in the house. "Oh come on I doubt she even knows how to use a-" She shot down a passing by bird in one shot. Itachi ate his words as the girl tied them both up. "You know for a seven year old you sure tie some tight knots." Kisame snickered as she tightened his ropes.

"Shove it shark face." She said blankly fastening the ropes untying her hair and then went to eat her cookies. If she hadn't robbed them ,threatened to shoot their heads off, and tie them up they would have drawled at how cute she looked eating that cookie.

But then a 'ding dong' came to the do

* * *

or. Who is the next victim?

So did you love it? You better have!

So who will be the next victims?

1. Kakuzu and Hidan

2. Tobi and Deidara

and Zetsu

4. Other (Leave comment or PM)

You choice I don't own naruto only plot.

Please review and vote and read of course and I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter as much as I enjoyed making it. Bye bye


	2. Tobi goes Commando!

**I was actually kind of surprised this story was so popular, considering I'm the first on to do it. CHA! Anyway audience has spoken and it shall be Deidara and Tobi. To be honest I really wanted to do this one so here it is I don't own naruto only the plot.**

Kisame and Itachi doubled their struggling as the door bell continuously ringing non-stop. Hoping it was one of their friends that wouldn't fall for the cuteness.

Outside

"Senpai! Why aren't they answering?" Shout the hyper as ever Tobi as he continued to repeatedly rung the door bell. "Probably because there dead from your constant ringing!" Yelled the blond artist, knocking Tobi over the head. As the masked boy wept in an imaginary corner the door opened slowly to reveal something that made him rethink his meaning of art.

She was a master piece. She looked so fragile. And her exotic pink hair, her striking green eyes it was- "Where selling cookies would you like some only five dollars a box!" Screamed Tobi flaring his arms epically. She gave a sweet smile and nodded and then she disappeared behind the door.

"Well that went well." Tobi said kicking a stone while waiting for her to return. "But do you hear those muffling sounds Senpai?" He asked pressing his ear to the door.

Inside.

"Who was at the door?" Kisame asked trying to crawl to it to ask for help. Sakura dragged him back to his previous spot. And grabbed the duck tape. "Wait what are you doing?" Said Itachi trying to back, away. She grinned evilly and stalked towards them.

"Don't think for a second I didn't hear all that noise you were making back there." She said evilly taping their mouths shut. She smirked as she went to another room, and brought back a machine gun. Their eyes widened and the struggled to get out of the ropes.

She continued to the door putting on a fake sweet smile. And then opened the door.

Outside

The door started to open and there stood the most adorable seven year old girl in the world…with a machine gun.

**Totally pregnant silence**

"Um, little girl chan, Tobi could have sworn you didn't have a machine before." Tobi gulped backing away. She giggled and pointed the gun at them. "Why don't you come in to discuss the cookies?" She said sickly sweet as she ushered them into the house.

Hands up in defense. And their eyes well eye widened at seeing Itachi and Kisame tied up. Deidara tried to hold down a snicker. But before she had the chance to tie Tobi up he performed a commando roll into her kitchen.

"NO PRISONERS!" He screamed as he held up the almighty…banana?

"Oh what are gonna do? _Peel _me to death?" She snickered as she sped up to him and kick his _*ahem* _man jewels.

Tobi cringed in pain as Sakura dragged him all the way back to the living room giving him carpet burn.

Minutes later he was tied up too. Itachi's mouth wasn't taped up But damnitt Deidara could _feel_ him smirking. That bastard. "You are a _very mean lady!"_ Tobi screamed.

The girl only smirked and gave Tobi the ultimate torture. Eating the cookies in front of him. He was trembling in rage. And burst out. "TOBI WANT'S COOKIES TO! LITTLE GIRL-CHAN IS SO MEAN!" He screamed rolling around on the ground. She chuckled. "Hm, I had enough fun your noisy." She said blankly as she reached for him mask so slow it was painful.

It was like the world had stopped to see what was going on. And just before you could see his chin….the door bell rang.

**Whoop new chapter!**

Who's next?

_ and Sasori_

**2. Kakuzu and Hidan**

_**3. Other (Leave comment)**_

_**Sorry I couldn't make it longer I didn't know what else I could do for this chapter IDEAS ARE WELCOMED! I NEED IDEAS! I'M RUNNING DRY **_


End file.
